The Hard Times of Marshall Lee
by The Vampiric King
Summary: A lone vampire king by the name of Marshall Lee finds his life mundane until he accidentally reveals his feelings for his friend Fionna. Now he faces trying to get her to be with him, while dealing with Flame Prince, His Mom, an Old enemy, and worst of all... Himself. A Demon never outruns his Demons. Will Fionna love him, Will Marshall solve his problems, or will he lose it all?
1. The Intro!

The sun shined down on the Land of Aah. On any normal day like this Princes were Princing, Trolls were Trolling, and Adventurers were Adventuring. Even though most enjoyed their fun in the sun, one did not. He despised that fireball in the sky. It had kept him away from everyone and everything. This was because Vampiric blood flowed freely through his veins. Truthfully he hated being a vampire more than he hated anything else. He never asked to be turned, it just happen to him one day.

Now he stood inches away, within his desolate cave, from the suns light. He could not venture outside into this light without some sort of cover from the sun, but most of his protection made him look ridiculous. So instead stayed by himself within his home. His eyes stared forward, out into the world. He could see the joy that everyone was having, without him. He wished that when the night would come nothing would change in the attitude of the world outside, but to no avail. Night was nothing but darkness and loneliness. He was always alone due to his sleeping schedule. While he was awake, others slept. Even when he did meet someone, he would push them away, because he was an immortal. He outlived everyone, except Bubba the Candy Prince and Ice Queen. What was the point to making friends if they would just die and he would be alone, as usual? He even outlived the world he knew. The days the bombs dropped and ended the Mushroom war was the day his loneliness had begun, until he met Simone, who now was gone but not dead. He wondered the world alone for the last thousand years. He watched his world end and a new one begin. A world with Candy people, talking cats, and a whole lot of Magic.

Over his one thousand years walking the Earth he made some friends and loves. Most of them died, some got pushed or pushed away from him, and few stayed around but weren't the same. He would forever be an immature eighteen year old boy. Even though this was all true one person never pushed him away or held his actions against him. Fionna, the last Human alive, was an adventurer who had always been good. While He was a Vampire who wanted to be evil, but did not have the heart to cause pain and misery. The two were an odd friendship. He pranked everyone and was a joker while Fionna saved everyone and was THE hero of Aah. She always tried to pull the good out of him, and it slowly began to work, until she met her boyfriend, Flame Prince. Since then she spent less and less time with him. He was back to being alone, and it had begun to take its toll on his moral. He once thought about being more than just friends with Fionna, but she would never date a vampire demon like him. Even though he was considered a "good" vampire due to the fact he drank red instead of blood.

He looked down at his bluish arm. The lack of blood and sunlight had changed his skin tone, drastically. The sunlight was warmth and he wanted warmth once again on his cold body. His arm began to extend itself towards the light. He felt the heat for a split second before he pulled his arm back. He fell to his knees screaming. His arm was burning and the pain was too intense for him to stand. He gritted his teeth together to stop him from screaming more. He spoke through his teeth "Why can't I just be… NORMAL!? Why God?!" He stared into the sky. He looked back at his arms. Boils and blisters ran down it. What to do now, he though. Go into his house and sit and wait for night, as usual? Life had become so mundane for him. He wished he could sleep, but over his last thousand years alive he saw, and experienced things, that would never let him sleep. Everytime he tried to his nightmares got more vivid and ripped him out of it. In a week he, maybe, got sixteen hours of sleep, at best. Life sucked for him. Life sucked being Marshall Lee the Vampire King, Prince of the Nightosphere.


	2. His Thoughts

Marshall stayed on his knees and thought about how much he hated his names and title. Marshall Lee the Vampire King. He was out casted due to his Vampire title. He did not blame people for being scared of him. Vampires were only fiction before the Mushroom War and people were still terrified of them, unless they glittered. Plus the King part was not all true. He honestly had no idea if he was the true king. His mom once said he was, and she is the Queen of the Nightosphere. Which leads to him being feared more. He's the son of an all-powerful demonic Queen. Which made him a powerful demon vampire. That was a nasty combo to most people. Being a King was not all bad for him though. He liked being a King among Princes. It made him feel superior to people like Gumball and, that hot head, Flame Prince. Worst part was that some Vampires believed he was king once and tried to kill him, but Marshall is not just a vampire, but a demon vampire. So they stood no chance, but Marshall knew that would not be it. Sometimes they did things worse than try to kill him. Once a female vampire tried to seduce him into making her his Queen, but when he told her he did not want her she tried to kill him, but just like the rest, she was failed. Only one woman had ever had Marshall around her fingers. He loved her, but she used him for her spells and tricks. Her name was Ashley, but Marshall called her Ash, and she was the worst thing to ever happen to him. At least that was what Fionna said to him once. She even sold his most prized, and loved possession, for a wand that did not work. Marshall left her on the spot, but through means she made him forget it and she got him back. Luckily Fionna came and saved the day, and his life. She traveled through his memories to find her selling it, which she eventually did, but through it she witnessed some of Marshall's most painful memories. His turning, Simone's last goodbye, and even his Father's death.

Marshall thought she was the most beautiful person, inside and out. She never failed to make him happy. She was always ready and wanting to help Marshall. Through the last three years of their friendship Marshall had developed a crush on her. He always played tricks on her to see if she wanted him back. He even once faked his own death to see if she would say she loved him, but she did not. Which made Marshall give it on her. She considered him a best friend and called him a "Rad man with a Plan." Which Marshall thought was awesome, since he always had a plan, and considered himself pretty rad.

Though he felt all this she was with Flame Prince. He was an unpredictable ticking time bomb. Marshall did not like Flame Prince for many reasons. For one he could hurt Fionna at any time, and that made Marshall scared. He once kissed Fionna and his powers went AWOL and he almost destroyed the planet. Marshall could care less about the planet, but Fionna was his. He felt so much jealousy that it scared him. If he hurt her, or killed her, Marshall would never get to be with her, and Marshall could not stand that constant fear.

Got his chance… he thought. Even if he did, then what? She would die eventually or he would turn her, but he never would do that to her. He knew the pain of immortality. Watching everyone die and living alone had been a curse. To always have her though, the thought soothe his soul.

Marshall came to his senses when he heard his name being called. He heard footsteps approaching and the smell of a familiar person approaching. "Fionna…" She was on her way to him. So he decided to play a trick on her. He laid down on the ground, closed his eyes, and waited.

"Marshall! Marshall Lee!" Fionna was getting closer. Marshall began to hold his breathe. He did not have to worry about anything else. He was already dead, so his heart did not beat.  
"Mar- ugh…." Fionna tripped and hit the ground. "What the… Marshal?" She stood up and walked over to him. "Hey! Marshall! Stop playing…" She pushed him with her foot, waiting for a response. "HEY! STOP! PLAYING!" She kicked Marshall hard, and almost made him break the act. She sat next to him and picked him up. "Marshall… please stop playing…" She began to give him the puppy dog eyes. Marshall began to smile. "HA!" Fionna dropped him and jumped up. "I knew it! Can't prank a prankster, Marshy!" Marshall's head bounced off the ground. "OWWW!" He rubbed his head. She looked at him sadly. "Oh… I'm sorry Marshall. I was just so happy that I called your bluff I forgot you're a wimp." She laughed, but Marshall scowled. "I'm the wimp huh? I can't see your fears, Fi, and really? The Ocean?" Fionna stopped laughing and rubber her arm. "It's a very common thing…" Marshall saw he upset Fionna a little. "I'm sorry, I know it is." Fionna smiled at him. "Thank you." Marshall loved that smile, it haunted his dreams now that she never came by. "So what brings you by, it's been awhile since you just dropped by." Fionna frowned. "I've been busy, dude." Marshall laughed. "Doing what? Saving Gumbutt and dating Prince Hot Head?" This made Fionna mad. "Marshall, do you want to say something to me?" This outburst hit a spot in Marshall's head that cause an instant reaction. "Yeah, I do. Since you began to date Flame Prince I've been a second priority here. You never have time for me, anymore."  
"Well hang out with your other friends." Fionna said instantly  
"Fionna… what friends? I'm alone. Always am and always will be apparently." Marshall floated up and to the house's door. Fionna walked behind him. "I'm sorry Marshall. Just lost track of my friends."  
Marshall stopped at the door. 'Friend.' It's all he would ever be, and it killed him, but it was better that not having her in his life. "No. I'm sorry, I understand, it's just been a rough week. You want to come in and talk?" Fionna walked in front of him "Sure, but you got anything to eat?" Marshall shook his head "Yes, but don't eat everything… like last time." Fionna laughed. "I won't, maybe. Kinda hungry though, No promises." The two stepped into Marshall's home.


	3. Let it slip

**Hey this is Broken here, I would like to thank you for reading. I have been working on this for over a year, and it's now thirty chapters and going. So be prepared for a lot more. I would like to inform you though that I have a page on Facebook called Marshall Lee and I post updates on when I'm typing the next chapter and just Adventure Time related things. So if you still use the Book of Face go and give me a like. It's the one with like forty-Five likes. Okay no more wasting time. Let's get to the story.**

Fionna walked in with Marshall and, as expected, went straight to his refrigerator. Marshall laughed and shook his head. Fionna look at him with a puzzling look.  
"Like I said, I knew you came for something" Marshall leaned against the counter.  
Fionna frowned "Come one, Marshy. I didn't come to just eat your food. I haven't seen you in days, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
It was true, they had not spent any time together since she had begun dating Flame Prince. Anytime he wanted to make plans, she had already had some with Hot Head. He was honestly tired of seeing her with him.  
"I thought I'd just chill at home for a bit. Take some time to relax before I go out and cause some mayhem." Marshall smirked and crossed his arms.  
Fionna knew she had been ditching Marshall and it began to make him jealous, but she really liked Flame Prince, even though he had problems. She closed the refrigerator and stood against it.  
"Marshall I'm sorry I've been ditching you, but I…." Her eyes caught his arm's burns. "Marshall… What happen to your arm?"  
Marshall had forgotten all about his burns. He tried quickly to hide it behind his back, but to no avail.  
"Marshall… let me see your arm." Fionna sternly walked over to him and grabbed his arm, making him grit his teeth. "These are burns, Marshall, aren't they?"  
Marshall's body could quickly heal cuts and bruises, but sun burns were another story.  
"Fi… I… just…" Marshall could not think of any lie that could cover this up.  
"Did you let this happen, Marshall?!" Fionna began to get angry with him.  
"No… I just forgot that I couldn't go out into the sun…" Marshall kicked himself, mentally.  
"You haven't been able to walk put into the sun for one thousand years, and NOW you forget?" Fionna could not stand lying. It made her angry fast. "Marshall. You didn't… try again did you?"  
- FLASHBACK-  
Marshall sat in his favorite place, the strawberry patch near his cave. It's where he spent most nights writing his best songs, or just pondered life. This time though he had other intensions. He watched the skyline begin to light up. Night was turning to day. He sat, waiting, for the light to hit him.  
At that moment though Fionna had happen to be coming back from saving Prince Gumball from Ice Queen and she wanted to see Marshall. When she passed the patch she saw Marshall laying on the ground. 'Hey look its Marshall' she thought as she walked closer. Then she noticed it, the sun was out and so was Marshall. Her walk turned into a sprint. She watched as Marshall's skin began to boil.  
Marshall had his eyes closed when he felt someone jump on him. He instantly began to try to fight back, but whoever it was had him down. "Get off me!" Marshall screamed.  
"NO! What the heck, Marshall?!" Fionna yelled back.  
It was Fionna "Get off, Fionna, Let me do this!" He began to struggle harder.  
"No! Marshall you're my friend and I will not let you do this!" She was using all her force to keep him down. She looked around for somewhere shaded. The only thing around was an apple tree with a small amount of it. She picked up Marshall and threw him towards it. He rolled into the shade and began to stand when Fionna slammed him into the tree, pinning him.  
"FIONNA!" Marshall began to show his fangs and red eyes.  
Instead of getting scared Fionna punched him in the face and let him go, but just long enough to pull him into a hug. Her tears fell onto his shirt. Marshall stood shocked at how fast things had escalated.  
"Marshall… I don't know why you were doing this, but… please don't… You mean so much to me. Just don't… for me?" She pulled her head off his chest and looked at him.  
He could not stand her crying, especially over him. Those blue eyes made his whole body feel a warmth. Her words had so much meaning behind them.  
"Y…Yea. I won't do it again…." He wrapped his arms around her. At the moment, right there, Marshall knew Fionna was meant for him.  
-End of Flashback-  
"Marshall. You didn't… try again did you?" Fionna said looking him in the eyes.  
Marshall felt untrusted and angry now. "Fionna I said I wouldn't and I meant it!" He walked towards the living room, but stopped and turned to her again. "I can't believe you. You walk into MY house, after ditching me for days, and ask THAT! Just get out. Go to you Prince and leave me be."  
This made Fionna angry "I was just looking out for you Marshall! What's your problem?!"  
"My problem is you ditch me to go see your angry ball of fire. Then come into my house asking if I tried to kill myself!" He started to walk away, but Fionna caught his hand.  
"I'm sorry Marshall. I have been tied up. Just hard to make time for everyone now."  
"You can always make time for hot head though, huh?" Marshall tried pulling his hard away, but Fionna had it tight.  
"What's your problem with him?" Fionna did not like how Marshall was acting towards her, and the names he was calling Flame Prince.  
"My problem is that he is a time bomb, waiting to hurt everyone around him and you. I don't want you get hurt. Plus he gets to call you his, and I don't…" Marshall let it slip. His anger made him lose control of his mouth.  
"Marshall… I didn't know…" Fionna let go of his hand.  
"Fionna just go home. I'm fine on my own. Always was and will be.  
"But-"Fionna tried to object.

"Just go, Please." Marshall hung his head and walked into the living room.  
Marshall heard the door open and close as Fionna left. He did not want her to leave, but it was too much to have her around, after all that had just happen.  
Fionna was walking towards home when she looked back at Marshall's cave. He liked her and needed her, but she had been ditching him. She was a terrible friend, she thought. She turned and began her slow walk home again.  
Marshall picked up his guitar and began to play.  
"And every time I think of you  
I think of how you pushed me through  
And show me how much better I could be

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me

You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day  
You say what no one else was saying  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know it's what I need  
It's what I need…. yeah" 

**This will get less depressing in maybe… two chapters so stick with it. It'll be worth it.  
Can't wait till next time, Broken Out.**


	4. What to do?

**Okay so I'm getting more readers and I have to say THANK YOU. It means a lot someone takes time out of their day to read something like this. On another not things are about to start going uphill for our protagonist. All good things come to those who wait. Unless you're Marshall. Also I know this chapter is kind of late, but I have reasons…. I have one. Procrastination.**

It had been four days since the altercation between Marshall and Fionna. Neither had seen or spoken to each other. Marshall laid in his bed sulking over his choice of words. All he did over the last few days was sulk and write sappy songs. He wanted to go apologize to Fionna, but he did not want to see her. The sun could not match the pain he'd feel if she kicked him out or ignored him. Marshall laid there wondering what to do. He could not talk to anyone about this, but he felt he needed too. Marshall sat up and rubbed his face. He knew he looked awful, but he did not care right now. Finally he stood and walked downstairs to his door. He opened it and walked outside. It was still dark enough for him to travel without an umbrella. He began to float out of his cave when he felt a chill. He looked around, but saw nothing. "Guess I'm just paranoid." He looked towards the enormous pink kingdom. "I have nothing better to do…" He flew towards the kingdom, and after a few minutes he finally reached it. He floated near the windows of the castle looking for one man in particular. Finally he saw him in the once place Marshall did not want to see him. Marshall opened the kitchen window slowly and turned invisible. He crept up behind him, pacing himself so he did not give himself away. 'Just a few more steps and I got you' he thought as he neared him.  
"Marshall what are you doing?" The man spoke as Marshall reached out.  
"Bubba I'm going to get you one day, and when it happens-"Marshall turned visible and floated over the Candy Prince, Gumball. "What is that?" Marshall stared at Gumball's hand.  
"Oh… THIS is a donut that will instantly fill anyone up who eats it. Want to test it?" Gumball extended his offer to Marshall.  
"Hmmmm… What's the catch?" Marshall held it looking over it.  
Gumball sighed and crossed his arms. "Just eat the thing."  
Marshall sank his fangs into it and drained the red. "Cherry… mmmmm…" Marshall handed it back to the open mouth Gumball. "What, Bubba?" Marshall turned over in midair and looked Gumball in his eyes.  
"You… were supposed to… eat it, Marshall." Gumball said looking at the drained donut.  
"Oh… I don't eat. I drain red. You know that. Right?" Marshall floated circles around Gumball.  
"Yes I knew that, but I expected you too eat it…" Gumball threw the donut into the trash. "Why are you here anyway, Marshall? You terrorizing my citizens again?"  
Marshall grabbed his heart. "I can't believe you would assume I'd do such an evil act as-"Gumball stared at Marshall without cracking a smile. "No, I was not terrorizing your citizens. I have better things to do." Marshall said landing on the counter top in a sitting formation.  
"Like telling Fionna you like her?" Gumball raised an eyebrow.  
"How… what?" Marshall jumped off the counter and walked to Gumball.  
"Fionna came by yesterday and told me what happen. She was upset." Gumball walked towards the living quarters of the Castle as he talked with Marshall floating behind him. "She came in asking if I had seen you, and I said no. She then told me what happen, and how she felt?"  
Marshall jumped "She felt? How'd she feel?" He floated in front of Gumball and stopped him.  
"I can't tell you. She said it in private."  
Marshall hissed "Bubba, I will chew you up and stick you to the bottom of a table if you don't tell me!" Gumball laughed and pulled a chair out and sat crossing his legs. "Marshall… let's not be hasty. I can tell you-"  
Marshall pulled out a chair next to him and landed in it. "BUT…"  
Gumball stopped and looked at Marshall. "But… that would be a wrong of me." Marshall sighed and put his head on his hands. "Marshall… I never said I was good either." Gumball said as he put his hand on Marshall's shoulder.  
Marshall slowly looked up. "What?"  
Gumball smiled "I'll tell you Marshall. As long as you promise to never let her know I did."  
Marshall shot up "Yes, I promise! Now tell me!" His face was full of excitement.  
Gumball laughed "She really does mean a lot to you, huh? I've never seen you this… giddy."  
Marshall stopped and noticed he was being over excited. He straighten himself and coughed "Okay ignore that. Tell me what she said."  
Gumball laughed again. "Alright. She came in here yesterday afternoon…"  
-FLASHBACK-  
Gumball was in his lab when the doors opened and in steps Fionna. She looked at Gumball and he knew something was wrong before she even spoke. "Fionna… what's wrong? Where's Cake?" Fionna walked towards him and looked around.  
"She's with MoChro. Have you seen Marshall?"  
Gumball scratched his head. "Can't say I have in about… in a while. Why? Is he okay?"  
Fionna nodded. "He's fine I saw him the other day, and some things happen. He said he liked me, Gumball."  
Gumball raised his eyebrow. "What did you do?"  
Fionna looked away. "I didn't do anything. He kicked me out as soon as he said it."  
"Ohhh. So it was an accident that he dropped the bomb? "  
"Yes, we were arguing about Flame Prince and he said he was jealous. Then he said he gets me but Marshall don't."  
"I see. So how do you feel about him saying that? Better yet… How do you feel about Marshall?"  
Fionna looked at Gumball with tears swelling in her eyes. "I… don't know. Now that I look back… he has always been the one there. I… don't know." Fionna put her hands on her eyes.  
Gumball walked to her and hugged her. "I understand. Just give it thought. I'll tell you this though. No matter what, Marshall will stay by your side. Flame Prince… I don't know. Keep that in mind Fionna."  
She backed away from his hug and looked at him. "I… understand. I need to go home…" She walked towards the lab doors.  
"Fionna… I wish you luck." Gumball yelled at her as she walked out.  
-FLASHBACK END-  
Marshall sat, his eyes wide. His mind raced. Did she really consider him? His concentration was broke by Gumball snapping.  
"Marshall. Hey. You heard me right?"  
"Yes… Yea… What should I do…?"  
Gumball sighed. "Honestly… I have no clue. That's on you."  
Marshall lowered his head and rubbed the back of his head. "Should I… go see her?"  
"It's a little late, but… can't hurt." Gumball stood up. "Go to her and just show her you care. If she wants you, she'll come to you. If not… her lose, right?" Gumball smiled and patted Marshall on the shoulder.  
"Yea…" Marshall stood and looked at Gumball. "Thanks Bubba. You really helped tonight. I might not terrorize your citizens for a few days now, maybe." Marshall laughed and floated to the window.  
"Hey Marshall… You're welcome. Now go to her before she's dead asleep." Gumball waved Marshall to go.  
Marshall flew towards the treehouse thinking of what he could say to Fionna. What excuse to use for why he came by so late, what he'd say when she brought up what happen, if she was mad? Marshall's anxiety began to act up. He took deep breathes. The closer he got the worse it got. He stopped and thought about just going home, but after some mental arguing he decided to keep going forward. Finally he was there. Her house, the treehouse, the place he first met Fionna the Human three years ago. She was fourteen and he was still eighteen. Now it was less weird that they hung out. He crept closer to her window while he got closer to an anxiety attack. Just knock he kept telling himself. His hand inched closer and closer until he tapped the window. "Well guess she's sleeping…" He was beginning to fly away when he heard rumbling, like feet just hit the floor of a bed. "Crap…" He looked as Fionna appeared in front of the window and opened it. "Oh… Hey… Marshy…" Marshall gulped. The night was young.


	5. A Night of Fun

**To those waiting, here it is. I would like to point out that this all happens before "Sky Witch" and "Fire and Ice" I TRY to match the episodes, but I started WRITING this a year ago, and the whole story is around (Insert spoiler). I also have a side story planned with Marshall being turned and his survival after Simone (who is later in the story) leaves. Imagine a Walking Dead type of thing, but with Marshall. It'll be short, but enough to introduce the OC that is later in the story.  
Alright I'm rambling. Here it is!**

It was midnight and there floated Marshall infront of Fionna's window, with her staring at him. His body had locked up. The moons light was on Fionna perfectly. He blue eyes gleamed and her medium length hair was shining. Ever since she cut her hair, and tried to stop being Fionna the Human and tried to become Daisy the Normal, she had been trying to grow her hair back out. No matter the length Marshall loved it. He stared at her for some time before he realized he was just staring at her. "_Oh! Hey Fionna… I was just strolling through the neighborhood and thought I'd come see you." Marshall closed his eyes and exhaled. "Honestly I just came by to talk. I-_"  
Fionna stopped him "_Marshall… its fine. Just come in. It's cold._"  
Marshall swallowed. He floated in behind her. When he got in he noticed what she was wearing, just a tank top and pajamas. This was the first time he'd seen her like this. He still was wearing his black and red flannel and his torn jeans. When she turned and looked at him he looked away quickly and scoped out the room.  
"_So… um… Where's Cake?_"  
Fionna sighed "_Ever since she had kittens she left more and stayed more at MoChro's house_."  
Marshall could see Fionna had been lonely without her around. "_WELL…. I'm here now. So let's have fun!_" Marshall flew at her and picked her up. He flew downstairs to the couch.  
"_Mar… Marshall it's midnight. Don't you think it's a little late to hang out?_" Fionna rubbed her eyes. "_Late? The day has just begun… Literally. So let's take advantage of this time._" Marshall looked around. There was nothing for them to do. "_Um… What can we do_?"  
Fionna patted the cushion next to her "_We could Talk, it's been a while_."  
Marshall floated and sat next to her and listen as she went on about how adorable Cake and Monochromicorn's kids were, how she rode a flying squirrel, and how crazy the Lemongrabs had been recently. Marshall was interested, or he acted like he was. Then she finally stopped, and asked the dreaded question. "_Marshall… why did you burn your arm_?" She stared into Marshall's dark brown eyes. "_I… ugh…. I was watching the world from my cave. I was remembering when I could walk in the sunlight. It was one thousand years ago, but it feels like yesterday, and I wanted to be out there. With everyone who was enjoying their life. I wanted to be adventuring with you. I'm so sick of being restrained by the vampire blood in my veins. Plus ever since you started dating Flame Boy, I have been more alone. I just wanted to be normal again…_" Marshall's eyes trailed off.  
Fionna noticed that he was in a bad place. She inched closer and pulled him into a headlock. "_Look marshy. I know I've been distant, but that changes today. I'll come by more, I promise."_  
Marshall broke out her head lock and fixed his hair. "_You don't have too if you_-"Marshall stopped when Fionna wrapped her arms around him.  
_"I want to. So just shut up and let me be a friend."_ Fionna laughed and pulled away. Marshall's face started heating up. He put his hands of his face. Was he blushing? Did Fionna notice? So many thoughts were rushing through his head. His hands began to shake. "Hey… you okay?" Fionna put her hand on his. Marshall's whole body froze. 'Why am I so nervous? It's just a crush… isn't it?' He thought.  
_"Marshy? You in there?"_ Fionna snapped in his face.  
_"Yea! Yea! Just… bored."  
_ Fionna looked around. _"B-MO! Come here!_" Within seconds a little blue computer walked in.  
_"Fi Fi! Do you want to play Video Games?!"_Fionna looked at Marshall.  
_"I will never say no to Video Games Fionna. Just know you're going to lose. No stopping it." _  
Fionna laughed. "_Alright. B-MO let's play… Marshall what do you want to play_?" Marshall sat and thought. _"Let's play Zombie Takeover"_ Marshall had always been a zombie fanatic.  
_"Fine… B-MO choose that so I can beat Marshall at it."_ Fionna said picking up the controller.  
Marshall laughed "_Beat me?! Be real I'm KING_-"  
Fionna jumped in "_King Marshmallow ruler of the losers_!" Fionna put her hand on her mouth "_ooooohhhh! Whatcha going to do Marshmallow_?"  
Marshall smirked. "_All this big talk from the girl who has YET to beat the loser. What does that make you? Ultra Uber loser_?"  
Fionna glared at Marshall. "_Tonight I take that crown, and I will rub it in your face. So get ready to lose to a girl_!"  
The game began and the two sat and played for hours. Marshall kept a close score to Fionna, he did not want to beat her tonight. Near the end he pulled back and let Fionna take the win. She jumped up and screamed. "_OH! Where's that good stuff you were talking now_?!"  
Marshall smiled "_Well… I guess you win… for once_."  
Fionna danced around "_I beat King Marshmallow! How's it feel to lose Marshall Lee the Lo_ser?"  
Marshall laughed, she was so adorable. "_It feels… terrible, but always next time_."  
Fionna laughed "_That's what losers say_!" Her being this happy over a game was the cutest thing he ever saw. 'Now I know why I like her.' She was so happy, and her happiness brought Marshall his own happiness. Finally she calmed down, and looked at Marshall. "_I'm sorry_…" She began to blush.  
"_It's fine Fi. You earned it_."  
She walked back to the couch and sat next to Marshall. "_So you want to watch a movie_?"  
"_Sure. What movie_?"  
Fionna jumped up "_The amazing Heat Signature_!"  
Marshall mentally sighed. This would be the eighth time he'd seen it, but for Fionna it was worth one more time. "YES! Let's watch it."  
She ran over to the drawer full of old pre-war movies. After some searching she pulled one out and ran to B-MO. She put the tape in and jumped back to being next to Marshall. As the movie played she would jump and grab Marshall. This was happiness for him. He might not have her as his, but something with her was better than a life without her. The movie was finally coming to a close and Fionna had stopped jumping. Instead she just rested her head on him. He leaned down and looked at her. She was out cold. Her mouth hung open and she had begun to snore. Marshall's dad use to tell him that you don't know you love a woman until you see her sleep and eat. He also said every great man's fall came from a woman. Marshall was only five when his dad said all these things. Now seeing Fionna, he knew he did not like her. It was more than that. Even though he saw her in a very embarrassing manner he still thought she was the most beautiful creature to ever exist. That was love to Marshall. That was what he was feeling towards Fionna. He leaned his head back against the couch and decided that instead of carrying her to bed, he would just enjoy the moment. His eyes slowly began to close. He rubbed her hair and whispered "_Goodnight my love_." Within seconds he was also asleep. The last thought that ran through his mind was that he had made a good choice coming over today, but the day had just began for Marshall. One that would change his and Fionna's life.

**ALSO tell me if you like me Italicizing their dialogue. I don't know if it's easier with it or not.  
Alright well it's 4:30am and I have class in three and a half hours. I hope you guys enjoy this cause it keeps me up.  
This the Broken (Now known as The Vampiric King) signing off. See you space cowboy.**


	6. Wake Up Call

**Since I had a certain woman asking me to write this chapter, she knows who she is, I will start. I planned on procrastinating, but as usual… woman ruins that plan. I wish Marshall luck…  
Alright let's get to it… ****  
**  
Marshall's eyes slide open to see the ceiling. He looked around to see that night had turn to day. He tried to sit up, but when he did a weight kept him down. He looked down to see Fionna had been laying on his chest. A smile stretched across his face. He wished that every morning could be like this. Instead of getting up, he decided to just enjoy the moment until she woke up. He moved his hand and rubbed her hair gently. For once Marshall felt peace. Nothing could ruin this moment except for when he heard the door open and a familiar voice came across the whole house.  
"Fionna! Fionna! You here?!" The door closed and the voice began to get closer.  
Fionna's eyes shot open. "Cake." She jumped up and sat upright, she fixed her hair quickly and wiped her face. Marshall did not know what to do. He decided to follow Fionna's example and sit up.  
"Fionna! Fi…" Cake walked in and saw her sister sitting straight up on the couch. "There you are I…" She then noticed a boy next to her. "Hey… Marshall…" She looked at Fionna and widened her eyes, which meant that she wanted to talk, alone. Fionna stood up and walked into the kitchen with Cake. Marshall, being the curious person he is, closed his eyes and focused in on their conversation.  
"Fionna… What's he doing here? And why are were you two so suspicious looking?" Cake stared at Fionna with the look asking 'Did something happen?'  
"He came over last night, and we played B-MO all night then we fell asleep… I just woke up…" Fionna rubbed her arm and looked away.  
"You're lucky he didn't hurt you. There is no telling what-"  
"Cake stop. He's not that bad. He's actually really nice…" Fionna stopped. "Cake what time is it?"  
"Adventure Ti-"  
"NO. Seriously, what time is it?" Marshall could hear her worry.  
"It's about… three. Why?" Cake put her hands on her hips.  
"GLOB! I had a date, meet up thing, with FP at two!" Fionna ranout the Kitchen and towards her room. She was still wearing her pajamas.  
Cake walked back into the living room and stared at Marshall. He felt her eyes seeing into his soul.  
"Um… Hey… Cake…" Marshall shyly waved at her. "Whatcha looking at?"  
Cake kept staring at him, in silence.  
"You're scaring me, Cake.." Marshall slowly stood up.  
"Sit down." Cake demanded, and Marshall sat. "I know what you're doing here."  
Marshall looked at her questionably "What am I doing here, other than just hanging out with Fionna?"  
"You're… doing something… I don't exactly know yet, but I'll find out…" Cake put two fingers to her eyes and pointed them at Marshall.  
"I'm just here to spend time with Fionna, honestly."  
"So you're here to see her… what are your intentions?" Cake crossed her arms.  
"Intentions? I'm JUST here to hang out." Marshall was getting frustrated at her interrogating.  
"Hmmmm…. You like Fionna don't you?"  
"Wha… What… No. NO." Marshall put his hands up and waved them back and forth.  
"You DO! You're blushing!" Cake pointed at his face.  
"What? No I'm not. That's… um…" Marshall thought of an excuse "the lighting…"  
Cake laughed "Marshall… come on… be honest with me."  
Marshall sighed "Fine… I do, but I'm not going to do anything. Just being her friend…"  
Cake walked to Marshall "I'll say this because… I don't know, BUT Fionna is happy with Flame Prince." She paused and looked at Marshall "He may be dangerous, but Marshall… So are you."  
Marshall looked down. What she said was true. He was a very dangerous person. Maybe not as much as he used to be, but a vampire is still a vampire, not matter who they are.  
"I know Cake…" Marshall put his hands on the couch and pushed himself up. "I'm going to hit the road…" He started to walk out when Cake stopped him.  
"Marshall… it's day." Cake pointed to the window.  
"Glob… I forgot. Guess I'll just chill here for a bit. You mind?"  
"Not really. I'm about to head back to the kittens." Cake walked to the stairs. "Fionna! What are you doing up there?!"  
Fionna came down the stair in a rush. She was fully dressed now. "I got to go see FP! He's going to be mad!" She ran by Marshall without saying a word.  
Marshall turned and watched her leave. He was hurt by her lack of care towards him. Then suddenly her head popped back in the door.  
"Bye Marshall… King of the Losers." Fionna laughed and jumped down the ladder than lead to the front door.  
-Fionna-  
Fionna slid down the ladder and went to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by her boyfriend, Flame Prince.  
"OH! Hey FP! I was just coming to see you. Sorry I overslept." She laughed and rubbed her arm.  
"It's fine. I was worried about you. Wait… Overslept? It's three in the afternoon." Flame Prince looked at her puzzled. She normally went to bed early and woke up early.  
"I went to bed late. Marshall came over last night and we hung out." Fionna laughed.  
"Marshall? Marshall Lee?"  
"Yeah…" Fionna could see Flame Prince slowly getting angry.  
"He came over… and you two hung out… all night? Where was cake?"  
"At… MoChro's…" Fionna could not lie. It was against her Hero code.  
"So you two were alone? All night?"  
"What are you saying, FP?"  
"I'm just getting it straightened out. So let me put this into perspective. Last night Marshall came to your house, and you, my girlfriend, let him in. In which you two spent the night hanging out, alone. Doing… what?"  
"Playing… B-MO." Fionna was in a hole here. The longer this went on, the more angry he got.  
"So you stayed up all night gaming with him. Then he left?"  
"Um… No…"  
"SO He spent the night… Okay… So because of that you were late to our date?" His fist tightened.  
"FP it's not like it sounds. You know-"  
"I know what? That you hung out with another guy ALL NIGHT!" Flame Prince's flames grew.  
Fionna could not stand not being trusted. "I did nothing with Marshall! Stop accusing me! You know what? Just go home, FP!" She turned to walk inside.  
"Don't turned my back on me!" He reached out and grabbed her arm, without thinking. Fionna let out a scream when his hand had made contact. He pulled back. "Fi-"  
Fionna held her arm as tears formed in her eyes. "Just go home, FP! Just LEAVE!"  
"Fionna I'm-" Flame Prince reached out.  
"Get away!" Fionna backed up.  
"FIONNA! I'm Sorry!" Flame Prince's anger began to show again.  
"Sorry don't heal my arm, you idiot!" Fionna's eyes widened.  
"Idiot? IDIOT?! You cheat on me! Then call me an idiot?!"  
"I TOLD YOU! I did not do anything!"  
Flame Prince tightened his fist harder. "I'm sick of your lies! I know you like him!"  
Fionna sarcastically laughed "YES, FP! I like him! That's why I'm with you, right?!"  
"Don't mock me! You liar!"  
Fionna stepped towards Flame Prince and punched him in the face. Knocking him down.  
"Don't you EVER call me a liar!" Fionna looked at her, now, burnt fist. She knew what she did was not the best idea, but she was not going to stand being called a liar.  
Flame Prince rubbed his face. "You just made a huge mistake." He stood up and walked towards her. She backed up against the house and put her hands up, ready to fight. Flame Prince raised his hand and began to swing. Before Fionna could stop the punch, Flame Prince went flying to her right. She watched as he hit the ground and rolled. She looked back at where he was once standing. There stood a man in a red flannel shirt, black hair, and gray skin.  
"Marshall…"

**OH SNAP! On the next episode of T.H.T.O.M.L we get to see what Marshall was doing up until the punch. THEN… it's a fight. Tune in next time for "Light and Dark"**  
P.S. This is to that woman who wanted me to right this… I did it. So I want a THANKS!  
To everyone else… Keep up the views and Reviews cause I reply to ALL, unless you don't have an account. 


	7. Light and Dark: The First Battle

**Alright people, it's a little late and I apologize. I'm trying to space this out on uploads so I don't finish so soon. Plus I am a procrastinator and typing is sooooo hard to start.  
Well… Let's get started on THIS chapter. Here it is…**  
Marshall watched as Fionna jumped down the ladder and left to see Flame Prince. He was happy she said bye, but he wished she's just stay with him. His smile became a frown and a sigh left his body.  
"So you do really like her, huh?"  
Marshall jumped. He turned to see Cake, arms crossed, staring at him. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I do, but like you said… We wouldn't work. I'd outlive her and I could never turn her. She means too much to me."  
Cake smiled at him "I'm glad you understand Marshall, and I'm sorry I said that. I know it had to sting a little."  
"It did, but the truth rarely ever makes someone truly happy." Marshall walked to the window and looked out. "Hey… Hot Head is here… he's out there talking to Fi."  
Cake stretched over and stared down at the two teens talking.  
"Wonder what they're saying." Cake opened the window and listened.  
She could faintly hear what they were saying, but Marshall heard every word. From what he picked up Fionna was making him angrier and angrier.  
Cake looked at Marshall. "You can hear them can't you? With your supa hearing."  
Marshall shot a look at her. "Yes, now shhhhh." He closed his eyes again and focused in on them.  
"What's going on, Marshall? Tell me!" Cake jumped on Marshall's head.  
"Glob Cake! Fine. Fionna is told him I came over last night and… he is not happy." Marshall could hear his flames crackling more.  
Cake put her hands on her mouth. "Oh… Girl is digging a hole she can't fill."  
Marshall chuckled. "Fill her…"  
Cake slapped him. "Shut yo face you perv!"  
Marshall rubbed his face and laughed. "Deserved it... but worth it. Alright…" He closed his eyes and focused yet again. "Now she told him that I was… still here. Crap."  
Cake sighed "That girl… she just can't lie."  
Marshall heard Fionna telling Flame Price to go home then it happen.  
"Don't turn your back on me!"  
Marshall and Cake heard Fionna scream.  
"Marshall! What happen?!" Cake jumped off of Marshall's head and looked out the window. She saw Fionna on the ground holding her arm.  
"Cake… I need a favor, fast!" Marshall jumped on the window seal. "Get on the roof and block the sun just enough to cover the area around Fionna." Cake looked puzzled. "NOW CAKE! Trust me!"  
Cake nodded and ran off to the roof, and Marshall listened to Fionna and Flame Prince's argument again.  
"Don't Mock me you liar"  
Marshall watched as Flame Prince took Fionna's punch. Marshall rubbed his face "I've been on the end of that once…"  
Flame Prince stood back up and back Fionna back against the house. He pulled his fist back. Suddenly a shadow covered them. Marshall's cue to stop this had been signaled. He flew as fast as he could towards Flame Prince. Marshall saw Flame Prince's fist closing the gap between him and Fionna. Marshall stopped next to Flame Prince and put all his force into his hand. Time stood still as Marshall connected with his punch. Then it all rushed back to normal. Marshall exhaled and stared at Flame prince as he rolled a couple yards.  
"Marhall…" Fionna said as she put her block down.  
"Who else is this sexy?" He chuckled. "Seriously, Fionna, get inside and fix that-"  
Flame Prince stood up and screamed at Marshall "YOU BLOOD SUCKING FREAK!" He rubbed his face. "How dare you punch me in the face!"  
Marshall rubbed his burnt fist "How dare you get punched and burn my beautiful fist!" He looked over at a Scowling Fionna. "AND you were going to hurt Fionna! That's far worse! How dare you!"  
Flame Prince started walking towards Marshall "Stay OUT of this! You caused enough trouble today!" He made a fireball in his hand. "You wouldn't want to get burned, would you?"  
Marshall laughed "I'm so hot your fire would melt if it hit me. So… bring it… Prince." He put both arms out and waved him to 'come on'  
Flame Prince began to bombard Fireballs at Marshall. Smoke covered the air around Marshall.  
"MARSHALL!" Fionna screamed as smoke surrounded him.  
"That was ea…" Flame Prince stopped when the smoke cleared enough to show nothing. He looked around. "Did… he… melt?"  
"Hey… hot head. Look up."  
Flame Prince slowly looked up just to see Marshall floating above him, non-chalantly. Not a single burn on him.  
"Oh… I'm sorry. Did you expect to hit me with… that? I could fake it, but I don't want to be like all the women you ''Pleased''." Marshall laughed as he floated next to Flame Prince. "You know I was remembering the time I punched you in the stomach, good times."  
"You never punched me in the-"Flame Prince abruptly stopped. His voice left him as Marshall's fist slammed against his stomach.  
"OH! I didn't? Well guess I had to make that a memory." Marshall laughed. "You can't beat me, Hot head. Not today, Not ever."  
Flame Prince clenched his fist "Stop… Mocking… ME!" He released a scream which raised his fire enough to slam Marshall into the side of the treehouse, near Fionna.  
"Marshall… stop. This isn't yo-"Fionna looked to see a fireball come at her. She jumped back, but not enough to stop from getting hit in the leg. She screamed and fell holding her leg.  
Marshall watched as Fionna laid there in pain.  
"Don't help him!" Flame Prince's rage had taken control of him. He did not mean to hurt Fionna.  
Marshall's eyes began to darken and hair began to change. "Flame… Prince…" Marshall stood up.  
"What is it?! You want to die?!" Flame Prince pointed at Marshall and laughed "I can give you what you want!"  
Marshall began to walk slowly at Flame Prince. His eyes were pitch black and his hair began to turn white. "Flame Prince…"  
The look in Marshall's eyes made Flame Prince back up. He began to throw fireballs at Marshall, but they kept getting smacked into the dirt. The gap began to close between them. Suddenly Marshall was in front of Flame Prince. His hand wrapped out Flame Prince's throat. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, and the sound of a choking Flame Prince could be heard by Fionna. She had watched the whole thing. Marshall was not himself anymore. He had white hair and he had pure black eyes. She had never seen him like this in the four years she had known him. She watched as Flame Prince got raised off the ground by his throat, and while he struggle for air. Finally she stepped in.  
"Marshall! Stop! You'll kill him!" She ran to him.  
"Fi… I have to. He can't hurt you if he's dead!" Marshall clenched tighter.  
"Marshall, seeing you do this is hurting me!" She wrapped her arms around him.  
This made Marshall drop Flame Prince, who then collected his air and decided it was time to leave before Marshall changed his mind. Marshall looked at Fionna, she had tears running down her face.  
"Fi… I'm hurting you… I'm so sorry." His eyes began to turn back to brown and his air darkened back to black. He dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry."  
For the first time ever Fionna saw Marshall do something that she thought she would never see, he began to cry. She looked at him in awe. He had severe burns on his hands, but yet he cried because he had hurt her, emotionally. She lowered herself and pulled Marshall into a hug.  
"Mar-" She got pushed off.  
"No! I'm a danger to you. I have to… go… hom… n…" Marshall tried to stand and walk. He got a few feet before everything went black and he was on the ground. He was unconscious and Fionna did not know what happen. She slid on her knees to him and shook him.  
"MARSHAL! WAKE UP!"  
He gave no response. So she lifted him up and carried him back into the house and to her bed. Within seconds Cake walked in. She saw the whole thing and was worried about Fionna.  
"Baby… are you alright?" She rubbed Fionna's back.  
"Yea, but Marshall passed out…" She sat down next to him.  
Marshall sat in pitch black. He looked around. No one was around, no one could help, he was alone.  
He called out, but only his echo returned. He stood up and walked around. Within seconds he found a door. He pulled it open and walked through. He was in a familiar room, but he did not know where he had seen it from before. He walked to the bed and sat on it. His foot hit something under it. He reached down and pulled out a small lockbox, except it had no lock on it. When he opened it his eyes could not believe it. Pictures of his family. His mom, his dad, and him. He knew where he was now. He was in his room, his room before the bombs, before it all. He was home.  
A knock came from the door, and it creaked open. There stood a white hair, black eyed, man.  
"Hello, Marshall. It's me… your Demon."


	8. Aftermath

**Dear readers… I apologize this was SO LATE. I started my new job and I lost track of time. I also wrote a short story, you can either go to my page and find it or look it up as "The Steps to Happiness" it's Finnceline. Okay no more talking. Time to get this show on the road…**

Hours had passed and Marshall was still in his coma. Fionna sat by his side, worried. She noticed his hands had healed from the burns, but he showed no signs of waking up. This wasn't a physical problem, it was mental. Whatever happen to Marshall had cause some mental damage. She just hoped he would wake up soon.  
"Hello, Marshall. It's me… your Demon." The Demon spoke with a smirk on his face.  
"Demon? What is going on? Where am I?" Marshall looked around "I'm home… but not at the same time."  
"You're in a coma. Your fight with Flame Prince…" The Demon walked over to the television and turned it on. It showed Marshall with white hair and black eyes. "Took a lot out of you." He walked over to the bed and jumped on it. He laid down and crossed his arms behind his head. "With the demon thing, You know you're half demon, right?"  
"Yes, Mom is a full demon, what about it?"  
"Well ''Mom'' gave us her blood. So here I am, and I want one thing." The demon checked his fingernails. "Control."  
"Control? Of… me?" Marshall laughed. "Yea right. Look… I need to wake up so… are we done here?"  
The demon jumped up. "No. What don't you understand? I'm not asking for it. You used me to fight Flame Prince. Now I will use you to control this world."  
Marshall stared at him for a few seconds then started laughing. "What are you? You sound like a generic villain. I'm more evil than you and I don't try."  
"Evil? You're soft. You have feelings for a human and you feed on blood. You're not evil, you're weak. I watched for years and you're the softest you have ever been. Remember when you roamed the wasteland alone? Remember killing those vampires? Remember…" The demon smiled at seeing Marshall look away.  
"That was a long time ago. I have changed since then." Marshall walked to the door.  
"Changed? You almost killed Flame Prince, in front of Fionna."  
Marshall turned and looked at him "That was YOU! Not me!"  
"We're the same person, dipstick."  
"We are in the same body, but we are NOT the same." Marshall turned back to the door and opened it.  
"Where are you going, Marshy?" The demon laughed.  
"I'm getting out of here. Somehow." Marshall walked out and slammed the door. He walked down the hallway and into the living room. There sat his demon, playing his guitar.  
"Wow, with that I'm not surprised you don't have any friends."  
"I have friends." Marshall's eyes looked at the ground.  
"The look on your face says otherwise. Let's see… you have… No one."  
"I have Fionna, Bubba, and Simone."  
"Simone is gone and isn't coming back. Bubba just tolerates you. Remember, you're just his problem? Then there's Fionna… I don't even have to go there. It eats at you enough as is."  
Marshall kept his eyes on the floor. It was all true. He knew everything about him. They were the same person. The demon sat the guitar down and walked to Marshall.  
"This time I protected your human toy, but next time I think I'll-"  
The demon's face was impacted by Marshall's fist, sending him across the room and into the wall.  
"You touch her and I'll kill you!" Marshall said through his gritted teeth.  
The demon knew what Marshall meant. Marshall would kill himself to just kill him.  
"What about that promise you made? To your FiFi." The demon chuckled.  
"She'll be better off without me, or a monster like you, in this world."  
The demon stared at Marshall. "You can fight me forever, but one day you'll lose this war. Then I'll take what is mine. Now I have to get back to my room in your heart. The hole, that wreck, you call a heart at least." The demon pushed himself off the floor and began to walk out the living room. He stopped and looked at Marshall. "You're weak. Too weak to fight me." With that he left and Marshall stood alone.  
He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "That was… an experience." He sat down, against the wall, and hung his head. "How can I be with Fionna with this kind of thing always on my shoulders? How can I protect her from myself?" He sat and thought of what he should do. "Maybe it's for the best if I… just leave… for good." His eyes closed and he let himself fall into sleep.  
-Part II-  
Marshall had been in his coma for four days now. Fionna had been by his side almost every second of every day. She had not been eating or sleeping, and when she did sleep it was next to Marshall in case he woke up. One the second day she swore she felt him clench his and heard his teeth grit, but Cake said she just needed some sleep and food.  
On this day, Gumball came by to check on Fionna and Marshall. He had heard the news the night before from Lord Monochromicorn. He sat on the couch listening to Cake about what happen. When she finished he said nothing. He could not believe things had escalated this fast. At that moment Fionna walked by.  
"Fionna. Fionna!" Cake tried to get her attention, but it failed. Fionna had only one thing on her mind, and that thing was Marshall Lee. She kept walking to the kitchen, ignoring Cake's calls. "Excuse me Gumball." Cake jumped up and walked into the kitchen. "What the glob? Why are you ignoring me girl?"  
Fionna opened the refrigerator and put in the hot soda and pulled out the cold one. She had been keeping a cold one ready for Marshall just in case he woke up and needed it. She looked at Cake, and the black bags under her eyes showed her stress and pain.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What did you want?" Fionna's voice was monotone and low.  
"Girl… you are driving yourself to death with this. You need to-"  
"I need to stay by Marshall." She snapped at Cake. "I caused this. He's like this cause of me!" Fionna stomped out the room and back to Marshall. Cake stood in silence before she walked back to Gumball.  
"She's in a bad place, Cake. Just give her space and time." Gumball still looked worried as he said that.  
Suddenly the glass of the window shattered in and there stood the queen of ice herself. Cake jumped up and Gumball crouched behind her.  
"Where is he?!" Ice Queen looked around.  
"Gumball isn't here! Leave!" Cake made a mace with her hand.  
"Not Gumball, Marshall Lee." Ice Queen landed and rubbed her hands together nervously. "Gunter told me what happen."  
Cake was puzzled. "How did Gunter tell you?"  
"He heard it while eavesdropping on Gum… He heard it from a source. Nevermind that! Where is he?"  
"He's… up there." She pointed to the stairs. "Fi-"  
Ice Queen rushed by before she could finish. Cake looked at Gumball. "That was… new and scary."  
Fionna sat on the bed next to Marshall. She looked up to see Ice Queen standing at the door with fear on her face.  
"What do you want Ice Queen? I'm not in the mood to fight, so go away."  
"I'm not here for you." She walked to the bed. "I'm here for my friend, Marshall."  
Fionna looked up at Ice Queen. This was not the same person she knew. Ice Queen was insane and dangerous, most of the time. Now though, she looked weak and scared.  
"Ice Queen… you sure you're not here to fight?"  
"No you stupid girl. Now tell me what happen to him." She looked at a scowling Fionna. "Please tell me."  
Fionna started the story by telling her what happen that day at Marshall's and went on to tell her about the night he came over. When she told her about the fight and how it happen, Ice Queen did not move her eyes from Marshall. After Fionna finished nothing was said. All eyes were on Marshall.  
"Don't beat yourself up. Marshall was always the one to hurt himself over a girl."  
Fionna quickly looked at Ice Queen. "Was always?" This wasn't Ice Queen anymore. "Si…Simone?"  
"I guess seeing Marshall this way let me come out, one more time." Simone looked at Fionna. "I can still see through her eyes, but I have no control. I have watched you age too Fionna. I'll say this… Even Ice Queen enjoys your company." She sat down next to Marshall and rubbed his head. "He always enjoyed when I'd just run my fingers through his hair. He'd ask me every night." A tear fell off her face.  
Fionna stared, in awe, at this new, but old, Ice Queen.  
"Fionna… I know it's hard to accept, but Marshall loves you."  
Fionna looked down. "I know. I just… don't know how I feel."  
"It's okay. I lost someone once. I lost control and he left, my prince left." She kept rubbing Marshall's hair. "You don't have to lose him, but you also don't have to let him go." She looked up and smiled.  
Fionna smiled back. "I… do like Marshall. I… just need time, and settle this with Flame Prince."  
"I understand." Simone stood up. "Marshall will be happy, as long as you're in his life."  
Fionna looked back at Marshall and smiled. She grabbed his hand and held it. "I know."  
Fionna felt her hand clench and saw Marshall's eyes slowly open.  
"Ma…Marshall."  
"Fi…onna."

**There it is. Your Chapter Eight. Hope it was good.  
FUN FACT: I wrote this story (all the way up to chapter 28) and I change it, depending on how I see fit. Well I did SOME changes and now… I kinda messed myself up. Fionna was supposed to leave FP in the next fight… well… That's how it originally went. This time… I have NO CLUE. Kinda been winging it lately. It matches the original idea in concept, but not entirely. Like for example… The sun wasn't out when Marshall fought FP, it was cloudy. When I typed it, I used Cake as a shield against the sun. AND best of All. Marshall did not wake up when Ice Queen was there. So from here on out… I'm winging it… harder than usual.  
This is going to be fun.  
It's 4:10am and I got school in four hours. Goodnight and thank you for reading. Until next time…  
I'm out.**


	9. Let's Enjoy The Time

_**Heyyo, Here's your present for Valentine's Day! Two, LONG, Chapters. I winged them, and I have mixed feelings on them (Like their too forced.) but I hope you enjoy them.**_

Marshall looked up at Fionna. Her eyes had dark circles under them, but she still had her beauty around her. To see her made Marshall smile. She leaned down and hugged him before he could even react. She squeezed so tight Marshall's body ached, but he did not want her to stop, so he said nothing. He slowly put his arms around her and held her close to him. He could feel her tears come off her face and onto his shoulder. He could tell by her face she had been worried about him, and had not slept lately. When she finally pulled back, He looked at her and gave his famous smirk, to show her that he was okay. Fionna gave him a smile right back, and wiped her eyes. Marshall felt a presence next to him. His eyes moved over to see the Ice Queen sitting on the other side of the bed. He stared at her for a minute.  
"Ice Queen? What are you doing here?" Marshall backed against the headboard so he could sit up without forcing it.  
"I'm here to see you, Marshall. It's been… awhile."  
Marshall listened to the gentle tone in her voice. This Ice Queen had less crazy in her voice. She was more…  
"Si…mone? Is that you?" Marshall reached out and touched her face.  
"Yes." She pressed her hand against his. "For the time being."  
Marshall jumped forward and began to hug Simone. "SIMONE!"  
Simone wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. "Marshall…"  
"Simone… how…?" Marshall squeezed her tight.  
"I don't know. I believe seeing you in this state brought me out, but I can tell it's temporary… Gunther."  
She pulled back and put her hand on her mouth. She could see Marshall's eyes tear up.  
"But… You can't leave again… No… NO!" Marshall had tears running down and his teeth gritted together. "You just… Can't!"  
Simone put her hand on his shoulder. "Marshall… please stop. Let's just enjoy this."  
At that time Gumball and Cake came up from downstairs to see what Marshall was yelling about. Gumball saw Marshall crying and Ice Queen with her hand on his should.  
"What's going on here? Fionna?" Gumball looked at Fionna, who was looking at the floor.  
Marshall stared at Gumball. "Gumball… You can save her! You can keep her here!" Marshall pushed himself off the bed and instantly hit the floor. His body had no energy from the lack of red. Fionna ran to Marshall and pulled him up. Simone stood up and walked in front of Fionna and Marshall.  
"Please stop, Marshall… I know you want me to stay, and you think your candy friend can help, but he can't. Without this crown I will die. With it I can live, just not as myself, but I'll still be here."  
"NO! I need Simone, not Ice Queen." He looked at Gumball. "Can't you do anything?! All that science you do. SOMETHING? ANYTHING?!" Marshall was now yelling.  
Gumball stood silent. He knew he could not help with the crown. He did not believe in magic, but that thing was pure evil. He could sense it over the years. He walked forward and spoke.  
"Marshall… I can try, but… I doubt I can do anything." Gumball looked away. He could sense Marshall's anger.  
"Doubt? You could TRY!"  
"Yes, but I'd have to take the crown from her… Killing her. I could try when she diverts back to Ice Queen, but we all know how impossible that would be. Plus I believe that would kill her too."  
Marshall fell to the floor. He began to hit the floor boards. "No… NO! Not again!"  
Simone knelt down next to Marshall. "Marshall…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into another hug. She began to stroke the back of his head. "Shhhh… It'll all be okay. Let's just enjoy the time we have left." Marshall pulled back and wiped his eyes. "It's okay. Look… you got what you always wanted here now. You have a family, they may not be blood, but family can be beyond blood. They may not be the best all the time, but family never is. Right?"  
Marshall nodded and began to stand up. He almost fell down, until Fionna caught him. She helped him to his feet and the two stared at each other. Simone smiled at seeing this.  
"She on the other hand…" Simone laughed. "She's more to you."  
Marshall began to blush. He looked away from Fionna and at Simone. He mouthed shut up at her, but Simone just laughed.  
"You made me proud today, Marshall. After one thousand years, you still show emotions like this and can control them. So much has changed in this world, for better or worse, but you'll always be my little Marshy." She put her hand on his head and smiled.  
"Thank you…" Marshall smiled back. "I-"  
Simone grabbed her head and backed away. "Marshall… I feel it. It's taking control again." She backed against the wall. Marshall began to stumble towards her. When Fionna tried to help him, he brushed her off and kept going. "Marshall… I'm sorry. I can't stay for much longer. Please… Remember that I'm so proud of you, and forgive me for whatever I do…" She fell to the ground and he voice became a whisper. "When… I don't… remember…you…" Her eyes closed. Marshall dropped down and stared at her. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Fionna, crying, touching him.  
"I'm sorry." She kneeled down and hugged Marshall from the side. "I wish there was something we could do."  
"Me too…"  
"Where am I?" Ice Queen opened her eyes. "Why am I here? Marshall Lee? Fionna? My beloved?"  
"What am I chop liver?" Cake held her hands up.  
Marshall smiled. "One day… We'll get you back… Simone."  
"What-mone?" Ice Queen looked around. "You people keep calling me that. I'm Ice Queen. Always have been." She stood up and stretched. "Alright… I can tell this is a sob-fest. I have to get back and check on Gunther. Sure he broke my glasses." She floated up and flew right out the window, busting it.  
"OH COME ON!" Cake yelled. "It's not easy to fix that! AND CLEAN! I'm out!" Cake walked out the room.  
Gumball looked at Fionna and Marshall. "Yeah… Me too." He walked to the door and looked back at Marshall. "Marshall… We'll get her back… one day." Marshall looked at a smiling Gumball, before he exited the room.  
Fionna was still hugging Marshall. "Marshall… You going to be okay?"  
Marshall smiled. "Yeah… Yeah. I am." He looked into Fionna's eyes. "Now I know Simone is still in there, and one day we can get her back."  
"Yeah… I guess you're right."  
"When am I not?" Marshall began to stand up. Fionna let go and helped him.  
"What would you do without me, KING?" Fionna smiled.  
"Probably a lot more than this." He walked back to the bed. "Got anything to-"  
Fionna picked up the Cherry soda next to the bed. "Yea. I do."  
Marshall grabbed it and sucked the red off the can. "That's the good stuff!" Fionna stared at him. "What? Did I do something wrong?"  
"You couldn't just drink it?" Fionna frowned.  
"Psssh. No. Too Cool for that." Marshall laid back down. "By the way, Thank you." He mumbled.  
"What was that? Hmmm?"  
"Ugh… Thank you… for helping me."  
"You're welcome. It's the least I could for… what happen."  
Marshall stared at the ceiling. "Yeah… I know. How long have I been out?"  
"Four days. I took care of you." She laid across his legs.  
"Four days? Wow…" He looked down at Fionna and noticed it for the first time, since he woke up. "I'm wearing different clothes…"  
Fionna looked at him. "Yes. So?"  
"Who… Who… changed me?" Marshall swallowed. "Did you?"  
Fionna blushed. "NO! Cake did."  
"Cake… changed me. SHE saw me…" Marshall looked away. "Oh Glob…"  
Fionna laughed. "She didn't see anything. She only changed your pants, not your underwear, poo-brain."  
Marshall put his hand on his face. "Thank you, Glob. That would be embarrassing."  
"Why? Hiding something?" Fionna laughed. "Or nothing?"  
Marshall looked at her. "HA! HA! HA! Shut up." He pulled his leg back and pushed her towards the end of the bed. "Go get me a towel. I need a shower, or you do. Some one stinks."  
Fionna smelt her shirt. "I think it's both of us. I haven't got time in the last four days to-"  
"Fionna… did you sit by my side the WHOLE time I was out?"  
"Yes."  
Marshall stared at her. He did not know if he should be mad or happy. "That was… just thank you. Now lay down here and get some sleep, while I get a shower. Okay?"  
She yawned. "Sure. Whatevs." She fell onto the bed next to him. "Go get a shower sti…" She was already asleep.  
"Ugh…" He pushed himself off the bed. The little red he took in gave him enough strength to walk around. He walked to the drawers looking for a towel. "If I was a towel… where would I be?" He opened a drawer and instantly closed it. "Not in Fionna's underwear drawer… or would I?" He opened it just enough to see one with hearts on it. "Really?" He closed it and laughed. "Okay what about in… here?" He opened a drawer and saw a picture. He picked it up. "She kept it…" On the picture was Marshall and Fionna smiling. It was the time they went to the movies, as friends. She took it to remember the day. He turned it over and on the back was something Fionna had wrote. "Marshall x Fionna" He looked over at a sleeping Fionna. It then hit him. That night she was trying to take him on a date. She lied and said it was just as friends, so it would not be awkward. "Glob…" He put it back upside down, and turned to the bathroom. "Where are these towels?" He walked into the bathroom and one was already on the towel holder on the wall. He facepalmed. "What didn't I just check here first?" He turned and closed the door and turned on the hot water. He let it get ready as he got ready. He stepped in the shower and let the water wash away all the pain and guilt he was feeling.  
"This has been… a weird week. Ugh… Women…" He hung his head and let his hair get wet. After a few minutes he stepped out and wrapped the towel around him. He walked to the mirror and wiped it. Nothing stood in it. "Still a vampire." He leaned down and splashed water in his face. When he looked back up the mirror reflected him. "WOAH!" He backed up.  
"Wake UP! WAKE…UP!" The figure began to slide out the mirror. "WAKE! UP!"  
Marshall began to shake. The mirror him closed in and grabbed him. "No! Let go! NO! NO!"  
Marshall opened his eyes. He was laying in the shower corner and Fionna was shaking him.  
"Marshall! Hey!" Fionna kept shaking him.  
"I'm here… what happen?"  
"I heard you fall and came in." She reached over and turned the water off. She grabbed the towel and covered him.  
Marshall quickly wrapped it around him. "You didn't see anything? Right?"  
"Nothing I hadn't already seen…" She stood up and grabbed his hand and helped him up.  
"What?" Marshall stared at her.  
"Ugh… remember when we snuck into your house and you caught us? Yeah…"  
Marshall's eyes widened. "Well…" He walked by and grabbed his clothes. "Seems I have a peeking Fionna." He pointed to tell her to turn around as he got dressed.  
"Marshall… seriously. What happen?" She walked infront of the door.  
"I don't know. I was showering then woke up…" He looked away.  
"I know when you're lying. I hate liars." She turned and raised her fist.  
"Alright, I was dreaming that I was being attacked by… me. Something happen when I was out. I saw something."  
"What?"  
"My demon." He looked at a puzzled Fionna. "I'm part demon, you know that. Well when I was fighting Flame Prince something happen." He leaned against the counter. "When I was in my coma, or whatever, It spoke to me. Telling me it wanted control. That next time… it would take it."  
"Marshall…" She reached out to him.  
"No. It said it would hurt you if it came out. Now I see… that I need to go. I can't endanger you." He walked to her. "I'm sorry, Fi."  
"You're not leaving. Not now. You can't even stay awake. Plus, Marshall, you're my friend. I'll handle it."  
"Not this time, Fi." He tried to walk by, but she pushed him back. "Let me through…"  
"You're not leaving." She closed the door behind her. "If I have to sit in here with you all day, I will."  
Marshall looked down at his red plaid shirt. "I love this shirt too…" He pulled it to his mouth and drained all the red out. When he was done he turned invisible and floated up. Fionna reached over and turned on the shower's hot water. Quickly it steamed up the room, showing where he was.  
"Marshall… you're not leav-"  
Marshall turned visible and laughed. "Yes… I am." He turned and punch out the wall. The hole was just big enough for him to escape through.  
"Marshall Lee! Get back here!" She grabbed his pants leg.  
"Fionna! Stop! I can't hurt you! I'm a danger here! Just… let… me… go!" He pulled out her grasp. "I'm sorry, but this is for the best."  
"Best? For who? Not me! Marshall, I'm your friend. I can help you. Just let me."  
Marshall shook his head. "No… No…" He turned and began to float off into the night. "I'm sorry, Fionna. I can't take the risk of hurting you. Goodbye." Marshall kept flying away even though he could hear Fionna yelling. His plan was to go home and get his Guitar and leave.  
After a an hour of flying he reached home and quickly ran in. He slammed the door behind him and flew upstairs. He grabbed his song book and guitar case. He looked around. "Where is my guitar?!" He checked under the bed, in the closet, and in the living room. "Did I take it to… No. So where is it then?" He floated back upstairs. "Ugh…" It was behind the door. "How did I miss it?" The same chill from earlier ran down his spine. He looked around. "Weird…" He grabbed the guitar and sat it in the case. He picked up his song book and walked to the door. He looked back. "I'll miss this-" He opened the door and turn his face right into a fist.  
"You're not going anywhere, Marshy." He looked up to see a bunny hat and a cat standing there. "I said I was going to help and I am. Cake get the rope."  
Marshall laid his head back down. "I can't get a break." He closed his eyes and passed out once again. 


	10. Morning Just Began

Marshall woke up in a wooden chair in his living room. He looked around and saw Cake and Fionna sleeping on the floor. He tried to move, but noticed he had been tied up. "Really? I can change form?" He turned into a small bat and the ropes fell. He began to fly when suddenly he was grabbed by a net.  
"You really think that I didn't think you would just do that?" Fionna pressed the net against the floor. "You're Not getting out."  
"Really?" He began to transform into a bigger bat, but the net held him down. "How the!?"  
"Magic. Now agree to us talking this out like reasonable people and I'll let you go."  
"Really? I could just leave when you do."  
"You won't. Cause you're not a liar." Fionna smiled. "Now, do you agree?"  
"Fine! Yes. Let me go."  
Fionna lifted the net and Marshall turned back into his normal human form. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He motioned Fionna to come sit next to him. She did as he asked, but Cake decided that this was a matter they needed to settle so she walked outside and say down.  
"Okay… Let's talk."  
Fionna sighed. "I'll just say it, You can't just leave."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're my friend and-"  
"Fionna. I can't be around you knowing I could snap and hurt you. I care too much about you to do that."  
"If you cared that much you'd stay and we'd handle this, together."  
Marshall sat in silence. He had no response for that.  
"Look Marshall, I know it's dangerous, but you are my best friend. I can't lose you."  
Marshall sat and thought. He leaned back and sighed. "Alright… You win. I'll stay, but on the condition that if it happens again… you have to stop me. Okay?"  
"Stop? As in…"  
"Kill, imprison, anything to make sure I can't hurt you or anybody. Promise me that."  
Fionna knew she could not hurt Marshall, no matter what, but she also knew that she did not want him to leave. "Alright. I promise."  
"Alright. What do you want to do now?"  
Fionna stood up. "Well I'm going to get some sleep. So I guess I'll head home for tonight. That okay?"  
"I mean if you want to stay here and sleep that's fine, but it's whatevs." Marshall laughed.  
"I can… on my ONE condition." She smiled.  
"Please… no more-"  
"Heat Signature! We watch it!" She jumped up and yelled.  
Cake busted through the door. "I heard yelling! What's going on?"  
Fionna laughed. "Marshall wants me to stay here and make sure he's okay. So we're going to watch Heat Signature, right Marshy?" She looked at Marshall sternly.  
"Y…Yeah." He looked at Cake and smiled.  
"Okay… I guess… No funny business Fionna. I'll know…" Cake took two fingers and pointed at her own eyes then Marshall's then Fionna's. Cake backed out the door slowly and closed it.  
"Well… wanna do it?" Fionna looked at Marshall.  
"What?! Ugh…" He could feel himself about to have a panic attack. "I mean… ugh… Do what?"  
"Watch Heat Signature. What did you… Oh you nasty." Fionna laughed and walked over to the TV and looked for Heat Signature. Marshall wiped his brow and sighed. "Found it." She went to put it in the VCR but turned to Marshall. "Marshall?"  
"Yes?" Marshall looked at her puzzled.  
"I know you don't like this movie, so why do you watch it with me, all the time?"  
"Well… because I enjoy your company… and… Just put the movie in." Marshall looked away.  
Fionna smiled. "Alrighty, Marshy." She ran over and jumped on the couch next to him. "OWWW!"  
Marshall laughed. "You know my couch is terrible." She looked at him and scowled. "Okay, watching movie now."  
Half way through the movie Fionna laid her head on Marshall's lap and dozed off. Marshall sat there and looked at her. He could just leave now. She could not stop him, but she was right. He was not a liar or promise breaker. He slowly picked her head up and moved off the couch. She rolled over and grumbled. He walked to the Television and turned it off then floated to her.  
"Oh… glob." She had drool running out her open mouth. "The things I do for women." He reached down and used his shirt sleeve to wipe her mouth. Her eyes opened and saw him do this and she smiled.  
"Thanks… Marsh…" She did not even finish her sentence before she was back asleep.  
"Yea… no problem." He slid his hand under her leg and back, picked her up, and flew towards his bedroom. He floated next to the bed and gently laid her down on it. He pulled the covers over her and raised her head and slid a pillow under it. She opened her eyes once again.  
"Marshall?"  
He sat down next to her. "Yes."  
She yawned. "Sing me a song. Please?"  
Marshall smiled. "Ugh… Let me think of one." He walked over to his red acoustic and picked it up. He strummed randomly. "I got one for you."  
He put his capo on and began to strum a gentle beat.  
_Love of mine, some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_  
_That they both are satisfied_  
_Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs_  
_If there's no one beside you_  
_When your soul embarks_  
_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_  
_From Bangkok to Calgary_  
_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_  
_The time for sleep is now_  
_It's nothing to cry about_  
_'Cause we'll hold each other soon_  
_In the blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_  
_That they both are satisfied_  
_Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs_  
_If there's no one beside you_  
_When your soul embarks_  
_Then I'll follow you into the dark_  
_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

He let off the final chord and looked up to see a sleeping Fionna. He smiled and sat the guitar down. Maybe she had heard enough to get the meaning, he thought. Then he yawned and decided he would try to get some sleep too. He stood up and floated downstairs to lock the door. When he locked it he looked outside to see a small light fade away instantly.  
"Huh?" He looked harder, but it was gone. "Guess it was nothing." He turned and walked back towards the room. When he got to the living room his door exploded open, sending him crashing into the wall. Marshall was in a dazed state looking around. Then out of the smoke walked a man made of fire.  
"I know she's here!" He picked up Marshall by his shirt. "Where is she, blood sucker?"  
Marshall smiled and chuckled. "She's not here, hot head."  
Flame Prince threw him against the wall across the room. Marshall hit it hard and felt blood in his mouth.  
"I saw her and Cake come here, but only Cake leave." He picked up Marshall again. "Now, I'll asked again. Where is my girl-"  
"Right here." Fionna was across the room.  
"Baby!" He dropped Marshall and began to walk to her. "I'm sorry about…"  
Fionna raised her fist. "You lost the right to call me baby."  
"Wait…" He looked back at Marshall and then back to Fionna. "Are... Are you breaking up with me?"  
"Considering that you just blew up a part of my friend's house, then hurt him, and before that tried to punch me… Yes."  
Flame Prince smirked. "See… This isn't how it works. I decide when it ends. And it does not end here." He walked to Fionna. "Come on. Let's just talk this out. I know we can-" Fionna's fist cut him off and sent him to the floor.  
"Talk is weak." She rubbed her hand.  
"Fionna…" Marshall coughed. "Run!"  
"I got this Mar-" She jumped out of the way of a fireball.  
"Fionna! I just want to love you!" Flame Prince walked towards her. "I know this looks bad, but we can fix this, just like we did after YOU lied to me, about Ice Queen, REMEMBER?!"  
Fionna sighed. "FP… there's no talking this one out. You went too far this time."  
Flame Prince turned away and Fionna could see a flame tear fall. "Fionna… I love you." Flame Prince walked to Marshall and picked him up. "But this freak isn't going to take you from me!" He began to choke Marshall.  
Fionna ran towards Flame Prince and Marshall. She knocked them into the kitchen. Marshall slid against the refrigerator and Flame Prince was next to the sink. Fionna stood in the middle of the kitchen.  
"He didn't take me from you. You drove me away." Fionna readied herself as Flame Prince stood up again.  
"Drove you away? Like you did me, but I forgave you." He stood straight up. "You're the one who let him spent the night with you, and now you're spending the night with him. I'm the one… who drove YOU AWAY!" He began to yell.  
"I know this all looks wrong, but you have gone too far. Marshall did nothing and look at what you've done." Fionna could feel the heat off Flame Prince began to grow hotter. He was about to attack. Fionna charged and jumped over him. When he turned around she turned on the sink and grabbed the sprayer. She began to spray him with water. He backed against the wall, screaming.  
"Just leave FP… PLEASE!" She yelled over him. "It's over!"  
"BUT… I love… you!"  
"Just GO!" She left off the sprayer and Flame Prince stood up. "Please, FP."  
"FINE! Fine…" He slowly stood up and walked to the hole in the wall. "This isn't over yet… Blood sucker." He looked at Marshall before he turned and walked out into the night.  
"Marshall…" Fionna ran over to him. "You okay?"  
Marshall had some blood running down his mouth. "Peachy. Never been better."  
"We need to get you to a doctor." She went to lift him, but he objected.  
"No! No doctor. They'll… no. Just no."  
"But Marshall!" Fionna went to pick him up again.  
"No! They have needles…"  
Fionna stared at him then slowly began to laugh. "Needles? You're a one thousand year old vampire king, that's half demon. Yet you're scared of needles?"  
Marshall looked away. "Yes." Fionna laughed harder. "Look I'm bleeding internally here. Can we just get me to a bed or something? Preferably yours because my house has a huge HOLE IN IT!" He then began to cough up blood. "Just swell."  
Fionna stopped laughing and reached into her bag and pulled out a phone. She dialed and waited.  
"Come on… Answer. Hey! Cake. Something happen at Marshall's… Flame Prince… Yes. I need you to come get Marshall. He's hurt."  
"Tell her I said hey."  
"Please hurry. Bring the baby sling."  
"NO! NO! Please glob no."  
"Oh… Marshall's saying hey. She said hey Marshall."  
"I hate you"  
"Okay. Please hurry. Bye Cake." She hung up the phone and picked up Marshall. "Time to go Princess."  
"You are the worst…" She began to walk. "OW! Walk softer. You walk like an elephant trampling a field of mice. Glob." Fionna stopped and stared at Marshall.  
"If you want me to just leave you, on the ground here, I can?"  
"No No No No… It's cool. Let's just go."  
Fionna walked out the cave and kept going until she saw Cake coming. She began to wave her down.  
"Oh baby… are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Cake." Marshall jumped in.  
"Not you!" Cake hissed at him.  
"I'm good, Cake. Do you have to baby sling?"  
"Yes girl." She grew and wrapped it around herself. "Throw him in."  
"Please just let me die here… I would rather." Marshall said as Fionna put him in the sling.  
"Man up and shut up." Fionna tapped his cheek with her hand. She then climbed on Cake. "Let's get home."  
"Please hurry before I die… of embarrassment." Marshall sighed.  
After a few minutes the reached the tree house and Cake stretched up to the window that Ice Queen busted out.  
"Oh… So here's a huge hole too. So much changed." Marshall laughed as Fionna jumped through the window and unstrapped Marshall.  
"You complain so much to people who help you, you know that right?" Fionna carried him to the bed.  
"It's my way of saying thank you, and that I'm in a bad shape." Marshall smiled as she sat him on the bed.  
"Well you're welcome. Do you need anything?" Fionna pulled up the covers.  
"Can you just lay here next to me? I had a rough day. Do you want to hear about it?"  
"Marshall I was there… the whole time."  
"I just want you to lay here next to me."  
"Fine… weenie." Fionna crawled into bed and laid next to him. "No funny business. We just lay here. Okay?"  
"Ah… I never… I'm a respectable person, and I would never…" Fionna stared at him. "Okay. Fine." He laid his head down.  
"Don't you need bandages or anything?" Cake said from the window.  
"It'll heal itself. I just got to rest. It's a vampiric benefit." He closed his eyes.  
Cake crawled in her bed in the drawer. "Goodnight you two. I need some sleep."  
"Night Cake." Fionna said as she laid her head down.  
"Marshall…?" Cake asked.  
"Hmmmm? Oh… Night Cake. Thank you for helping today"  
"That's what I thought. Hmmm." Cake rolled over and drifted off to sleep.  
Marshall laid there with his eyes closed thinking about how the day had went.  
"Fionna?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Crazy day, huh?" He laughed.  
"You can say that again. Worst part is the day just began." It was about 6am now.  
"Well… It's a new day. Time to make new, better choices."  
"I guess so."  
"Thanks for saving me back there."  
"No problem. Thanks for the song Marshy."  
"Anytime. Anytime." Marshall felt Fionna's head lay down on his chest. "Ok-"  
"Just go to sleep."  
"Okay. Goodnight Fionna."  
"Goodnight Marshy."  
The two drifted off into sleep. 

I uploaded this twice for anyone wondering. The first time I had some serious mistakes. I was rereading when I noticed them. I rarely reread due to being so tired or no time, but I did and decided to just take it down and fix some. Might still be some, and I do apologize.

I started typing these two Chapters (9 and 10) at about 11pm. I have type 4 hours straight.  
This isn't the end, but it may be a bit before the next upload, due to work, ideas, and procrastination. Or I may type it tomorrow night. I don't know yet, but I expect about 10 more chapters, atleast!  
So be ready. Alright… Peace out guys.  
P.S. The next chapter will probably have a time gap. Like ONE Week to Two weeks. Depends on the ideas I get.


	11. Home is where

**Hi everybody, Vampiric King here. If you want to see more of me, and instant updates on the story like my Facebook page /TheVampiricKing  
Now here's what you have waited for. Chapter Eleven. **

It has been two weeks since Flame Prince had attacked Marshall's home. Since then no one had seen Flame Prince, but word was that he was traveling the land, which worried Fionna. Now Marshall and Fionna had become closer, since Marshall basically lived with her because his house was still under repairs. Banana guards are not meant to be carpenters. Marshall had been sleeping on the couch, or where ever he wanted. Though normally it was couch he sometimes would sleep in Fionna's room. It creeped her out how he could float and sleep. Some night she would push him to see if he would fall, but all he did was roll over, like he was on an invisible bed. It was now a week before Fionna's birthday and Marshall sat in the kitchen, while Cake and Fionna went out to save some candy kids from an ogre. He was holding a strawberry and staring out the window.  
"What… to get her? This is the girl who has fought everyone, and won. I can't get her something girly…" He brought the strawberry to his mouth and sucked the red off it. While doing it he looked around. He looked at his red acoustic guitar and an idea hit him. "A guitar!" He smiled and threw the strawberry out the window. "Now where do I get guitars?" Guitars had not been a need or even a want anywhere in the land of Aah. He snapped his finger "Wizard Jill's shop." Marshall picked up his red acoustic and strapped it to his back and flew to Wizard Jill's shop, to get Fionna her present.  
Lucky for Marshall today was a very cloudy day. He could see a storm coming up, but this would be the best time to get his present. On the way there though he saw the adventurer herself, and decided to sneak up on her and scare her. She was casually walking with Cake talking as Marshall snuck up behind her. He crept closer, while invisible, and was about to grab her when Cake suddenly asked Fionna a question he was wondering himself.  
"So… What's with you and Fang Face?" Cake nudged Fionna with her elbow.  
"What do you mean? He's just a very good friend." Fionna smiled at the thought of him.  
Marshall heard friend and felt his heart sink a little.  
"Girl… you a lie. Look at that face! You like him! Tell him he's hawt! He'll love that!" Cake was jumping up and down.  
"Ugh… Cake! I mean yes he's 'hawt' but I don't even know if he feels the same anymore. I ruined his house and almost killed him, twice." Fionna facepalmed.  
"That was Flame Prince… King… Whatever he is now." Cake stratched her head and kept walking.  
"Yea, but he was MY boyfriend, and I brought him to Marshall's. I like Marshall, but I'm scared if I say something it'll be awkward or if we do get together and it don't work, it'll be awkward to just be around him. I haven't even seen FP in like… two weeks now."  
"Yea, but you've known Marshall as a friend way longer than you have known FP. You basically dated FP without knowing him. Come on girl… You at least know Fang Boy." Cake raised her eyebrows.  
"I'll think about it. Okay?" Fionna smiled at Cake.  
"Fine. Come on, we left your lover home alone. No telling what he's poking through." Cake laughed as Fionna blushed and began to run towards the treehouse.  
Marshall slowly flew up with a smile stretched across his face. "She… likes me!" He began to do aerial back flips. He stopped and looked at his watch. "I better get this gift before they get back and worry."  
Marshall flew as fast as he could to Jill's shop. After a few minutes of flying he reached the door and walked in.  
"Heyyo Jill."  
Jill reminded Marshall of a hippie from what he had seen in his dad's old music documentaries. "Hey Man. Oh hey dude, you brought the Red Devil." She walked over to Marshall and he handed her the red acoustic. "This is a sweet guitar man. What brings you here though?"  
"I need a copy of it, but I want it blue, and with Angels on the frets. Can you do that?"  
"I'm Wizard Jill baby. Just give me some time. Maybe a day or four." She walked to the desk and opened the door behind it and a blast of smoke came out, which made Marshall cough. "Sorry Man. Just… I got to work." She closed the door and Marshall laughed. He flew out the store and back to Fionna's. When he reached the tree house he saw Fionna on the roof, just sitting. She saw Marshall and jumped up and waved to him, he smiled and waved back. As he landed on the roof she threw him something. He barely caught it and looked at it.  
"What is it?" He stared at it and turned it over. It read on the side "For Marshall Lee the Loser" He looked up with a smirk. "Really?"  
She laughed. "Go ahead open it."  
"What could it…" He opened it and read the letter inside out loud. "Dear Marshall… meh meh meh… You have been invited to the 18th year celebration of Fionna the Human. At… meh meh… Gumball's palace. Dress… formal. We also request that you play for this celebration on the request of… Fionna the Human." He looked up at her. "Formal and I have to play… UGH! Fine, but only for you, this once." He smiled at her.  
"YAY!" She jumped up and down and hugged him. "Thanks Marshall. This means a lot." Marshall sat froze at her reaction.  
"It's just me… I'm not that special." He rubbed the back of his head.  
"Not special?!" Fionna pulled back from the hug. "You're like the musical legend of Aah. I mean the lead of Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings at my Birthday party! That's way too awesome! It's the best present ever!" She was waving her hands in the air.  
"Okay fine. I am that awesome. I guess I can call up the old band. I haven't talked to any of them in a while, but I'll try. If not… I can solo it." He smiled at her.  
"This is going to be the best birthday ever! I got to go tell Cake." She ran off the roof and into the house, while Marshall sat down and laughed.  
"She wants me to play at her birthday… but what should I play?" He sighed. "I got to write a song, the perfect song." He jumped up and flew inside, but was stopped by Fionna. She looked at him with a empty smile. "What?"  
"The guards finished fixing your house. You can go home." Marshall could tell she forced the smile.  
"Oh… Okay. I guess I'll get my stuff and… head home." He turned and walked into her room and began to pack. He heard Fionna walk up behind him. "Yeah?"  
"Do you have to go home? Kinda lonely here sometimes, without you." She rubbed her arm.  
Fionna had grown attached to having someone to always hang out with, and have nearby in case she felt bad. Fionna was physically tough, but sometimes her moral would give in. Many nights she would sit up and think about being the last human alive and how one day she'd get old while Marshall and Gumball would never age. She was just a blip in the existence of this world where everyone, but her and Cake aged. Some nights she would just sit up and talk to Marshall about life and what life was like before the Great War. Marshall would tell her stories of his dad and him fishing and his dad playing guitar. He explained he was about six or seven when the bombs hit, but the survivors would tell him about the world before it all, especially Simone. He told Fionna about her rants about the world and how people were getting lazy. Fionna loved to hear about other humans. She knew Marshall was once human and asked how he became the King of the Vampires. He explained that he does not know exactly if he is the "King", but he knows he's probably the nicest, which was saying a lot. He dodged how he exactly became a Vampire though. She knew there was a story there that was well hidden. Now she did not want Marshall to leave, not only because she started to like him, but because he was company.  
"I want to see if they actually fixed it, If you want to you can come over and spend the night, but only if Cake does not try to kill me." Marshall laughed.  
Fionna smiled "She'll be fine, come on and get packed. Let's get your paste face home."  
After a while of packing, and horse playing with Cake's cat toys, they finally departed towards Marshall's house. Marshall carried Fionna through the air towards his house. He could feel her holding on overly tight. He knew she liked him, but he was waiting for his moment to ask her to be with him. A fairy tale type of moment, which she'll never forget. When they finally reached his cave they walked in to see the house fixed.  
"It's like a flame crazed maniac didn't burn my house." He looked at Fionna "I'm sorry. It looks nice."  
"It's alright Marshall. Let's go inside. It's getting cold out here."  
Marshall walked to the door and stopped. He held his hand up to tell Fionna to stop. She could hear him inhaling through his nose, he smelt something.  
"What is it?" Fionna looked at him worriedly.  
"Some one's in there. I know what smell, but I can't place it. Stay out here, just in case." Fionna grumbled and nodded.  
Marshall opened the door and crept in. He walked through the kitchen cautiously. When he turned the corner into the living room he saw a familiar face.  
"MARSHY! Baby!" A woman ran to him and hugged him.  
"Ash…"

**So I incorporate many thing, like the comics, in my story. Wizard Jill is genderbent Wizard Bill from Five more short grayables.  
Ash(Ashley) is obviously genderbent Ash.  
Now that It's out. I will put more time into the next Chapters.**


	12. The Hurt Is

"Marshy! Baby!" Ashley ran and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Ash… What are you doing here?" Marshall had not seen Ashley in over two years, since the incident with her stealing his memories.  
"I heard something had happen, and I was so worried that I came as fast as I could."  
"That was two weeks ago. Little slow aren't you?" Marshall backed up, leaving the hug.  
"Well you weren't here, then I heard they finished it. So I knew you'd come home." She smiled and sat back down.  
Marshall squinted. "I just found out. How did you know before me?"  
She frowned. "Marshall, I just heard alright? Why does it matter? I'm here now. That's all that matters."  
Marshall laughed. "All that matters? I don't know why you're even here."  
"I'm here for you, baby." She stood back up and walked towards him. When reaching him she pulled his lips to hers. Marshall felt everything all at once. He remembered all the good times him and Ashley had and the future they planned, but all those memories stopped when he remember the nightmare she put him through. The constant nagging, cheating, lying, and hurting rushed back all at once. That's when he pushed her back and backed up.  
"No!" He backed against the wall hard.  
"Mar-" Ashley walked back towards him, but before reaching him Fionna jumped in.  
"Marshall I heard a… Ash?" Fionna stared at her, then looked at Marshall. She saw the look on his face as he stared at her. It was the same she had when she saw Flame Prince that night he burned Marshall's house.  
"OH! I see what's going on here! You're with this human! I thought it was US till forever ended?! What happen there MAR-MAR!?" Ash began to yell and pull out her wand.  
Fionna ran at her, but was hit by a blast from the wand. She flew backwards into the wall and screamed. Ashley then laughed.  
"You're mine Marshall! ALL MINE! She can't ha-" Ashley's arm was grabbed by Marshall. "You can't hit me, I'm a gi-" Ashley felt a fist against her face before she fell backwards.  
"He can't, but I sure can." Fionna cracked her knuckles.  
Marshall walked over and grabbed the wand, snapped it, and threw it against the wall.  
"Listen Ash. I once loved you, but you blew it. I'm also not with Fionna, so leave her alone. On another note, I'm not with you. So leave me alone."  
Ashley began to cry. "But I just want a chance to make it right. That's all I ask for. Please?"  
Marshall stared at her for a few seconds before extending his hand. "I will never date you again, but you can at least be in my life. As a friend. Is that good enough?"  
Ashley wiped her tears and stood up. "NO! I love you and can't just be your friend!" She looked at Fionna. "I know why you won't take me back! It's that human's fault!"  
"That human is the reason I wouldn't just kill you, right here and now." Marshall walked in front of her. "She's also not the reason why we're not together. That is ALL your fault." Marshall pointed past Fionna and to the door. "Now get out of my house, and don't come back."  
Ashley's face began to turn red with anger and embarrassment. "FINE! But just know I will get your love one day!" She stood up and ran out the door. Fionna moved out her way and stared at Marshall.  
"Hey? You o-" Marshall raised his hand.  
"Just… give me a few minutes." He floated upstairs to his room and sat in front of his journal.  
Fionna sat on the couch and felt bad for Marshall. She knew exactly what he was dealing with, but Marshall was a very reserved person about feelings. She just wanted to comfort him, but Marshall needed space and time.  
Marshall sat with both elbows on the table and the palm of his hands on his eyes.  
"Why? WHY ME?! Can't I just be happy for once, before someone comes and ruins it?" He slammed his hands down and leaned back. Only one thing could make Marshall feel better in these moments. He pulled his guitar off his back. Even though it was an electric, the magic on it make it louder than normal, so when he strummed Fionna heard it. She tip toed to the ladder and climbed up just enough to hear Marshall humming. Then she leaned up a little more to see him. His eyes held a cold expression as he stared at the wall and strummed randomly. He then closed his eyes and let out a sigh.  
His fingers began to pick the strings in a rhythm before his voice began.

_Laid out, puking in the back of a fancy bar  
You and your friend in the front booth  
Laughing at my sweet naïveté  
And its awkward gravity_

Three years, I saw the decimation of the world in you  
Messiah complex lead a fickle flu  
To see it's antidote and end in you  
But now I'm gonna leave you

Ashley, Oh Ashley  
You never meant that much to me  
Baby, please let go, my Ashley  
Let it bleed, let it freeze and fall apart in front of me  
My Ashley, you took the world from me

So beautiful, the ugliness within you  
Last of three, baby of the family  
Spoiled to bits and rotten to the shining core you  
And mad with power I've seen corrupt  
The leaders of a nation  
Stricken with the sickly imitation of a love  
The Lord would never stitch  
You've got my cake. It's time to dine on the rich

Ashley, Oh Ashley  
You never meant that much to me  
Baby, please let go, my Ash  
Let it bleed, let it freeze and fall apart in front of me  
My Ashley…  
  
Marshall began to scream the next few bits of the song.__

Band-Aid. Just a bloody Band-Aid.  
That's all I ever really was to you, Ash:  
Just a solider with a syndrome and dreams of children's screams  
You molded. You shaped like a god who loathes to create  
Band-Aids. Two infected Band-Aids.  
That's all we were to each other, Ashley  
Just a couple of stupid kids throwing a ball back and forth  
Just to see who drops it first  
Well, think fast, killer.

Once again he left off, but this time he began to whisper.__

Ashley… Oh Ashley…  
You never meant that much to me  
Baby, please let go, MY ASHLEY!  
Let it bleed, let it freeze and fall apart in front of me!  
Ashley, you took the world from me!  
You took the world from me!  
You took the world from me!  
You took the world from me!  
You took the world from me!

Fionna was entranced by this song more than any. It held all of his emotions in one. She watched Marshall drop his pick and lay his head down on the journal. She decided it was time to go help him.  
Marshall had his eyes closed. All the memories of Ashley were running through his head. Some were good, like all the mornings he went to sleep holding her and the mornings he woke up with breakfast waiting for him. The future they had planned was so perfect that he felt he should have known it would never actually happen. Near the end though things began to fall apart and he blamed his self for not being good enough to keep her happy. The feeling of never being good enough weighed heavy on his shoulders. How was he to move on and make someone else happy when Ashley was not even happy? He really did love Ashley once, so much that it ate him up inside that he just left her go.  
Marshall felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Fionna smiling at him.  
"How long were… you there?" He sat up and saw in her eyes that she heard everything. "Oh… That long."  
"Marshall… I know how you feel…"  
"No you don't. You never could. Do you know how hard it is to love someone? Especially after someone who you once gave everything to, hurts you in the worst way? I trusted her, loved her, and what does she do? Gives away Hambo!" Marshall's eyes showed his anger and fear. "How am I supposed to move on from that?" He stared at Fionna. "Fionna… I can't."  
Fionna stared at Marshall. She knew that sinking feeling in his heart. Like no one could ever be trusted or loved by him again. That feeling had corrupted her too, but she knew Marshall held it worse. Every woman in his life had hurt him or left him. His mom, Simone, Ashley, and even her.  
Fionna could see all the hurt in Marshall's eyes.  
"You know the eyes are the windows to the soul." Fionna smiled.  
"Well what do mine show?"  
"That you need this."  
As she said this, she leaned down and kissed Marshall on the lips.

- I know it's a little short, but I felt like ending it like this, because things are about to get interesting. -  
So next chapter will have nothing to do with this. Chapter 13 will be about what Ashley did when she left Marshall's. (Unlucky 13)  
CHAPTER 14 will pick up where this chapter left off. Like I normally do.  
Until next time. The King has left the building.


	13. Getting Hotter

Ashley ran by Fionna and out the door. Even though she only felt rage, tears ran down her face. She kept running until she was out the cave and in the nearby forest. Finally she stopped and rested against a tree. She gasped for air while she sat down. Her thoughts raced through her head, and she felt more tears run down her face.  
"Why…? I just want to fix what I did." Her head rested in her hands, as she cried. "Just one more chance." She felt her heart sink in her chest. She knew what she did was wrong and every day since she gave away Hambo, and lost Marshall, she regretted it. Nothing else mattered to her but Marshall. She was an immortal just like him, and she just wanted to spend the rest of her existence near him, but being just his friend would eat her up. "How could he just want that human, over me?" She stood back up and began to walk. Ever since that random woman punched her in the face and stole her flying carpet, she resorted back to walking.  
"I guess I'll just have to-" She walked around a tree to see a man sitting next to a small pond. She watched him sit and stare at the flowers. After a few seconds he inhaled and touched the flower. Steam came off of it, then it burst into flames. He sighed and hung his head. "Who is… this?" Ashley walked up behind him. "Um… Hello?" The man turned and stared at her.  
"Hello." He turns back to the flowers and stares at them. "What brings you out in these neck of the woods? Running from something?"  
Ashley laughed. "I don't run from anything. I can fight any monster."  
"This monster isn't visible by the normal eye. It is the root to all pain. This monster is love."  
Ashley stared at him before speaking. "How… did you know?"  
The man pushed himself up and turned around. "Because that's why I'm here." He raised his hand and made a fire model of a woman and man coming together. Then a darker fire stepped between them and took the female one away. As the male fire model stood alone it began to get dimmer and dimmer until it went out.  
"Who were those people?" Ashley knew the one by itself was him, but who were the other two.  
"My love and the man who took her away from me." He stared at her before he turned back around and looked at the flowers. "Now I spend my time, walking and learning how to control my fire. It is not an easy task. I must have a calm mind to have a calm body." He raised his hand and made a fire flower.  
"Is that why you speak so proper?"  
"Yes. I feel speaking like this calms me and soothes my soul. That and my meditation." He held the flower in place before he let it burn out. "May I ask your name and whom you are?"  
"My name is Ashley, Ash for short. I'm a Wizard from Wiz… A place." Wizards are not supposed to disclose Wizard City. "Now can I know who you are?"  
"You may." He turned and lit the flames on his body. "I am the Flame King."  
Ashley stepped back. She heard of him awhile back. He had burned all the Ice Kingdom down and was responsible for Marshall's house burning. "So you're the one who tried to kill Marshall?"  
His flame's heat began to fade. "Yes. Why does that information need to be known by you? Do you affiliate with him?" Now his flames were gone and he looked like a normal, orange, man.  
"Why did you do it?" She put her hand behind he back and grabbed her wand.  
"Like I asked before, why do you want to know?"  
"Because he's my… Ex-boyfriend." She felt her voice crack when she said that.  
"You are running from love, Love that is not felt for you, but for… another." He held up the model of the two people. One female, who resembled Fionna, and a darker one, who resembled Marshall Lee. "I also know the pain of running from Love not felt from the one whom you love."  
Then it hit Ashley. "You attacked Marshall because you love Fionna…"  
"You are correct. I take it you ran because you love Marshall, but he loves Fionna now."  
She nodded and looked down. "I don't know what to do."  
Flame King walked to her. "How bad do you want him?"  
"Bad. More than I want anything else."  
"Would you do anything for him?"  
Nothing I wouldn't do." Ashley was puzzled. "Why?"  
"Because I want to propose a plan to you."  
She swallowed. "A Plan huh?"  
"To get what we both want."  
Ashley turned around and though. All she wanted was Marshall, to be his forever once again. She remember getting the treehouse with him and living there, but slowly the image of her faded and Fionna was replacing her. Ashley felt a boiling rage inside her. Marshall was hers first and Fionna can't have him.  
"You got a deal, but under the condition of not hurting Marshall. Deal?"  
"As long as you stay away from Fionna, we have that deal."  
Flame King extended his hand, and Ashley shook it. A grin spread across Flame King's face.  
Flame King sat back down near the water and meditated while Ashley began her walk back home to the Wizard City. The only thought on her mind was Marshall, and how soon he'd be hers.

**Now this is a filler, but will come back to affect them all.  
Next Chapter, as said before, will pick up right where the kiss happens.  
Things will get intense soon.**


End file.
